


A intention to shatter ones life

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Apologize to me, Vulcan! [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Klingons, Love, M/M, Q is annoyed, Recovery, Survival, Vulcan, dislike, intent on getting a apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Q on his quest getting a apology from John.  Even if it requires doing  many and many annoying things to the Vulcan. Can't just leave a Q with a false accusation and not expect them to seek a apology.  This is about a story that is intended to be short and bitter. Even if it may land someone in hot waters.</p><p>Started: 12.19.2015.</p><p>Completed: 12.28.2015 at 3:23 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

Q had rewinded time back to the point prior to entering the diner. He was no longer inside the diner, but, he had a outside perspective of the scenery. Q needed answers, quite simply.  If he didn't get answers any time soon he would grow mad, insane, and out of his mind! Getting answers was the one thing that satisfied his clench for knowledge. Such as: why did that Bonnie girl infer that he was partners with John-Luc?

She must be losing her mind, obviously, as mortals have short life spans and Q live for infinite.

Then Q stopped going backwards seeing himself, older now, sitting alongside a man who strikingly resembled John-Luc with the Vulcan ears. Q saw himself take a sip of what is apparently coffee, maybe. The Vulcan shrugged then get off the chair, and went out. Q saw his other self's eyes were stuck on the Vulcan's ass in a manner that clearly read 'I never noticed how perfect that butt was until now'. The Vulcan exited the diner through the doors. Q saw himself turn toward Bonnie, request a certain order, grin, then snap his fingers and vanish. He had noticed his other self had on a ring of some sorts on the wedding finger.

It made sense why she assumed they were partners.

Their physical body manner had said a lot.

"I am going to make that Vulcan pay for not apologizing," Q plotted. "First stop. . . The _Enterprise_."

Q vanished in a white flash.


	2. Being stubborn

The first thing John-Luc did was awaken to a couple security officers around him where in front of them stood Data.

Commander Data  Soong.

"Where is the captain?" Data asked.

John-Luc was confused.

"I _am_ the captain, Mr Data," John-Luc said. "What makes you think I am not who I am?"

Data frowned.

"You are a Klingon," Data said. "I will find out how and why you ended up in the quarters of my commanding officer."  He seemed to be royally pissed off. "Take him to the brig."

"But, Data, it is me!" John-Luc said as he was taken down the hallway.

John-Luc noticed he wasn't in his captains uniform nor was he . . . himself. He could hear his own voice but they couldn't hear his voice that they knew so well. He noticed his hands were big and brown. Something was not making sense. There wasn't any logic in it. He could feel the rage inside him that was like he wanted to crush a thousand skulls, leave a mess all over the place, and tear apart anything he can get his hands on. John-Luc was put into the brig. He has governed his emotions for a long time. Perhaps he can control the emotions of his Klingon self.


	3. Annoyances

Eventually Beverly came to the brig with her arms folded and her eyes full of skepticism. If there was anyone out there who could believe his story then it had to be Beverly. It had to be.

"Bev!" John-Luc started approaching the force-field.

Beverly eyed at the Klingon.

"You do not look like my mate." Beverly said.

"Beverly," John-Luc said. "You are my wife not my mate."

"You are not my husband, nor do you sound like him," Beverly said. "I am going to ask you once: where. is. my. husband?"

"Right here," John-Luc said. "As I have always been."

He reached his hand out where his hand contrasted against the electrical field inflicting burns onto his hand.  Ten seconds his hand was inside trying to reach through for Beverly. God, did his hand burn. He yanked back his hand grabbing at his wrist. He blew at the steam radiating off the scorched brown hand. The pain was fresh. Why did he even try that? He wanted to reach over and shake Beverly by her shoulders demanding to know what is she thinking! His actions would have been illogical. The most logical course of action would to be running a DNA test.

"You are very determined to prove you are someone you are not!" Beverly said.

"But I am the captain of this ship!" John-Luc shouted. "We had a son together, his name is Ryan Lee Picard. He is in the academy taking some classes. He was born eighteen years ago," He narrowed his eyes toward her direction. "We had a argument about taking him to Vulcan due to his heritage. He may appear to be human but he has undoubtedly Vulcan physiology."

"I don't know where you are getting this from--" Beverly started to say but John interrupted.

"You wanted to name him after Jack,but I insisted on Ryan." John-Luc said.

"Who the hell told you that?" Beverly asked, in out rage.

"No one, Bev,I was there when Ryan was born," John-Luc said. "I noted on how he lacked Vulcan ears shortly after he was born and it relieved me that he wouldn't share the name calling that I got due to my heritage as being part human."

"Did you get that information out of my husband forcefully or through torture?" Beverly said.

"Beverly, it is me!" John-Luc said. "You know I wouldn't tell a damn Klingon about personal information."

Beverly stepped back.

"I don't know you are and how you got my husband," Beverly said. "But I intend to find out."

"'Beverly, I _am_ your husband!" John-Luc said.

"My husband is a Vulcan not a Klingon." Beverly said, then she left the brig.

"Bev!" John-Luc shouted.


	4. The one responsible

Time outside the cell froze.

"Poor Vulcan, poor idiot," Came a familiar voice. "Very poor idiot."

John-Luc turned around toward the source of Q's voice.

"Turn me back." John-Luc demanded.

"I changed my mind due to you leaving that diner without waking me up," Q said. "And so I turned you into your worst enemy. Which isn't too bad really due to the perks."

Q snapped his fingers.

The burn on John-Luc's hand vanished.

"What perks are there when my wife does not believe it is me?" John-Luc asked.

"She isn't prepared for a mind meld nor is she willing to do a mind meld," Q said. "Your fault on that. She is. . .was . . . coulda' been . .  . your _P'hy'la_. Or now. . . in very technical terms. . . she is your ex-mate."

How dare he how dare he how dare how dare he.

How dare he say that!

They were not divorced.

"She's still my wife!" John-Luc shouted back.

Q sighed, shaking his head then stopped appearing to be concerned.

"Did you know she is cheating on you for a human named Robert in engineering?"

John-Luc could feel his head feel hot.

"No, she is not!" John-Luc said.

"Yes, she is." Q said.

"Q, whatever you have done to my wife---" John-Luc started to say but Q cut him off furiously.

"I have done _nothing_ of the sorts,  John-Luc!" Q Interjected.

"This is not the reality I live in." John-Luc said.

"Yes,it is, and I am not changing you back until you have an outsiders perspective of the federation and your life. . ." Q explained. "Even afterwards you might not be turned back into yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" John-Luc said.

"I might be dead for all you know by then." Q said.

John-Luc stared at him, partially confused and partially in disbelief.

"No, you won't." John-Luc argued back.

Q sighed.

"War is a very dangerous subject, _Mon capitaine_ ," Q said. "When it comes to celestial beings . . ." His eyes rested on the Klingon with uncertainty. "You might be stuck like this until the day you die. . . I suspect it will take maybe a day or two to learn this lesson. Perhaps a week." He started to raise his hand up with a grim expression. "Mind melds require complete trust with each other in Vulcan marriage. Heterosexual and homosexual Vulcan/human couples don't do it that often, maybe once (or more) in their marriages, and they are assured their partners are faithful."

"My partner _is_ faithful." John-Luc said.

Q raised a eyebrow.

"Oh really, John-Luc?" Q said. "You never mind melded with her. How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust Beverly." John-Luc said,

Q lowered his voice.

"That will be your down fall in marriage, John-Luc." Q said, in a grim voice.

Q snapped his fingers.

Q vanished in a white flair.

"Q!" John-Luc shouted.

And he was left alone once more. Then time resumed passing.


	5. Taken onto the Transporter pad

Hours later the now Captain Data came into the brig along with Tasha.  Due to the disappearance of the captain John-Luc Picard and the sudden appearance of a Klingon, the human had to take command. The Klingon kept demanding he was the captain. By the looks of it he was not the captain at all. They had patched into some Klingons who were missing their captain. Data put one and one together. Klingon sneaked aboard foolishly to assassinate the captain. They had some bio readings in the location where Captain Picard's phaser was found. The only logical assumption was made after detecting once alive matter and chemicals once part of a Star Fleet uniform.

The captain was assassinated.

Captain Picard was vaporized.

Captain Picard was declared _dead_ in action.

Data was in the transporter room, hands behind his back, waiting for the security guards to bring the Klingon. They were going to make the Klingons pay for the death of their captain. Shortly after they beamed their Klingon captive back to the Klingon ship. If Captain Picard was here, he would have most certainly approved of the actions. The heated anger had intensified the room dearly. There was a lot of tension and conviction in the room. They were dead sure what they wanted to do.

Beverly was beside the engineer Robert Calles at the corner of the room.

The doors cooly opened to reveal the Klingon in Klingon attire being guided by two security officers and two others behind him.

The Klingon, oh boy, he saw, dear lord, Beverly holding hands with the engineer.

"NO!" The Klingon shouted. "No!" He shook his head, feel hot rapid anger channeling through his hands. "This can't be real! This isn't real! She wouldn't betray me!"

"It is real, Klingon." Data said. "Bring him to the transporter pad."

The Klingon's eyes widened as it occurred him to Data could be planning.

"Yes sir." The guards said.

"Mr Data!" The Klingon shouted, as he were guided to the pad. He looked over his shoulder, scared, outright but genuinely concerned for the relationship between the two powers.  "Destroy my ship and you destroy any chances of any peace between the Federation and the Klingons!"

"We do not intend to leave any chances of peace," Data said. "Your fault for killing our captain."

The Klingon looked over toward Tasha, pleading, for at least her help.

"Any last words?" Tasha asked.

The guards had their phasers aimed at him as he were now on the pad.

"This is unacceptable," The Klingon said. "But now, I have to accept my fate." The Klingon didn't like what he was going to say. "Wage war long and die honorably."

It made him flinch deconstructing the Vulcan phrase in a manner not peaceful.

"Energize." Data said.


	6. Unsure what to do

John-Luc didn't know what to do.

If he were turned back into a Vulcan, he couldn't go back.

This . . . was. . . a point of no-return once he beamed aboard the Klingon.

Where would he go?

To Vulcan.

Vulcan had severed its ties with the Federation due to the illogical war. They had high hopes for him, really, they did. To deflect from Star Fleet and return to Vulcan. Ambassador Salek once messaged John-Luc regarding that Vulcan would allow his return if he were to leave Star Fleet for the cause of peace. Instead of being friends with the Vulcans they were allied with the Romulans. Vulcan refused to associate itself with Romulus when it had that much power. Ties between them were severely limited. Vulcans stayed clear out of the way of the federation on their travels.

John-Luc would divorce Beverly once he is Vulcan again and this time. . . He would do kolinahr.

Her betrayal had hurt him significantly.

John-Luc wanted to pure all of his emotions and devote most of his life to logic.

There was no hope in the Federation and Klingons becoming friends.

                                                    *                                                                                                         *

John-Luc landed on the floor to the Klingon transporter hearing the ship tremble.

"Captain!" A Klingon with long skinny legs approached him. "We are being attacked! I knew we should not have approached their ship."

John-Luc stood up.

"We fight back, Commander." John-Luc said.

He only assumed it was the Commander of the ship as only a First Officer would be there first to greet the captain after being beamed back to the ship.

"Fire back, captain?" The Commander asked. "We don't have the fuel power."

"Course we do," John-Luc looked back over toward the transporter then back to the commander. "We are going to be doing a menurver."

The commander frowned.

"What kind?" The Commander asked.

"One that saves all our lives," John-Luc said. "Follow me, Commander."

                                              *                                                                              *

John-Luc sighed, with relief, thankful for his idea.

They had managed to escape the _Enterprise_.

And they were returning to Kronos.

John-Luc had to find out much as possible about the captain he's been turned into. So he decided to start a conversation in one of those halls. They didn't have turbo lifts. They had stairs leading from one deck to another. It made for a lot of exercise. It was different than the _Enterprise_.  Which was good because John-Luc now wanted nothing to remind him of the _Enterprise._

"Commander," John-Luc said. "Do I have a mate?"

The commander paused looking up toward John-Luc, partially confused raising eyebrow briefly.

"No, you do not."

"Kids?"

"No."

"Hm, fascinating."

"Captain?"

"I had a bad . . . fall. I can't seem to remember my name or anyone else for that matter."

"I am Warn, son of Kerun."

"Warn. . . I like the sound of it."

"Your name is Pikard, son of Jern, and your house symbol is on your baldric."

John-Luc looked down toward the baldric which in fact had a strange symbol along with a few others.

"Pikard, sounds like the Vulcan captain's name."

"Captain, we should have a toast to our success evading the unhonorable death by the _Enterprise_."

John-Luc nodded.

"That we should."

"And when we meet again with the _Enterprise_ , we will be ready!"

John-Luc hid his surprise easily from Warn.

"Perhaps our fight will be better if he had back up,Commander," John-Luc said.  "Besides, why did we go attack the Enterprise anyway?"

"This flying fool for a entity told us we could defeat the E _nterprise_ with one crushing blow by beaming the captain aboard into the captain's cabin," Warn explained. I assume since you were returned that the mission went successfully and the last Vulcan in the federation is dead."

"That's the problem." John-Luc said.

"What?" Warn asked.

"He vanished in a white flash. Just like this obnoxious entity."

"So he just. . . went missing?" Warn said, skeptical.

"Correct." John-Luc said.

"But the . . . They were so sure he was vaporized." Warn said.

"I shot at his empty uniform." John-Luc lied.


	7. Navigating the life of a Klingon

Truth to be told the Klingons were not all _that_ bad.

They had humor, they laughed, they often teased one another, and their 'ucky' food actually tasted . . .  very intricately brilliant. John-Luc discovered himself blending into the society easier. He couldn't control his emotions as a Klingon much as he had been able to as a Vulcan. So finally the captain gave up. Quite simply he did. They were heading straight back to Kronos when a abandoned Fernegi vessel caught their attention. 

"Captain,"  Warn said. "Ferengi's do not leave their vessels empty."

"How odd . . ." John-Luc said. "Try to hail them."

The screen glowed to life to display a empty inside.

"This is so unlike them," Lieutenant Commander Chewie, son of Wookie, remarked. "Usually they would reply."

The room was designed unlike many that John-Luc had seen through the view screen on the Enterprise. It was. . . More like the  Klingon spin on the bridge as seen from a War vessel except. . . for two minor differences. To John-Luc's left there was a chair and to his right there was a chair both of which were occupied by the two senior officers. It was a strange sight to see. The screen blacked out revealing open space and the floating vessel.  Exploring rather than engaging on a fight or a attack. His anger wasn't much of a problem anymore.

So Warn went with Chewie and a couple Klingon security officers to the Ferengi shuttle.

The captain did not always have to join the away team.

Exploring a abandoned starship sounded . . . fun.

Really fun.


	8. Run from the lurking

They waited for the report of the away team.

John-Luc briefly saw the ship power up.

"Pikard to Warn," John-Luc commed. "Did you just turn the ship on?"

There was a pause.

"No, captain,"  Warn replied. "But we have . . .Oh by the dagger of  Kahless . . ."

"What is it, commander?" John-Luc said.

"Slain Ferengi," Chewie grunted. "Disemboweled, hands cut off, and . . . they lack their hands. Their necks were cut from the left."

"I can smell someone is here," Warn said. "Captain, permission to leave the ship."

In their short period of time together, John-Luc and Warn were both thinking the same thing.

There is a maniac or  a ruthless killer aboard the Ferengi vessel.

"Permission granted." John-Luc said.

And then they overheard Chewie's scream.

"Commander Warn--" John-Luc started but Warn's loud exclamation cut him off.

"CHEWIE!" Warn shouted. "Warn out!"

                                            *                                                                                        *

"Ambassador Salek here."

Salek was at the table staring at the screen where a Klingon was staring back at him. Those eyes. They were familiar. They not full of determination, courage, and blazing hot fury that would naturally be seen on a Klingon. His eyes were that of a scared Vulcan who had no idea what to do with himself.

"Hello, Salek . . .It is me,  John-Luc . . . A entity calling himself Q turned me into a Klingon."

 Salek raised one of his arched eyebrows.

"Q?"

"Yes, apparently that is his name."

Salek lowered his eyebrow.

"About time you met him, I was starting to believe you would never meet him."

"Ambassador?"

The Klingon was apparently in his ready room.

"Tell me, do you know what happened to the Original _Enterprise_?"

"It vanished, and every man and woman aboard are assumed dead."

"You make it sound that Q has no heart, but trust me when I say this: _history is wrong_."

The Klingon raised a eyebrow.

"History is not wrong."

"Thrown into a different galaxy . . . has it ever occurred to you that they may have started lives in where they were taken to and opted not to return due to a power similar to the Federation arising?"

The Klingon's mouth fell.

"No."

"There are some truths I have to tell you. Getting back to my family was not easy. When I and my mate came back, no one cared. They were too focused on this war to care."

The Klingon closed his mouth.

"Mr . . .Mr Spock?"

"I go by the name Salek."

"Who was your mate?"

"Captain."

"How did he die?"

"Peacefully . . . forty-two years ago. But I have him now."

The Klingon raised his dark eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

The Ambassador had a small but content smile.

"My _T'hy'la_ has returned to me."

The Klingon knew what the word meant.

But not what the Ambassador was saying.

"I don't understand."

"He may be forty-two, a century younger than me, but  he knew and I knew. We found each other, again. We made a vow that we will not be separated again, and if I were to die. . ." The aged Vulcan briefly closed his eyes then he reopened them. "He would die of a broken heart."

The Klingon cleared his throat.

"And the other humans?"

"Dead or living in another galaxy."

"Ambassador. . . When I am a Vulcan again, I am going to be returning to Vulcan, divorcing my wife, and leave Star Fleet."

The Ambassador nodded.

"What changed your mind?"

The Klingon shuddered.

"Many . . . many things I have seen these three days."


	9. Ryan

"I am so sorry, Ryan." Came his Romulan friend P'hail.

Ryan went through his red hair using his fingers. 

"About what?"  Ryan asked.

"Your dad." P'hail said in a low voice.

Ryan took his hand off the screen to the large holopad projecting a base ground scenery of a war.

"What about my pops?" Ryan asked.

"You didn't hear?" P'hail said, surprised.

Ryan frowned turning away from the desk that had  a glowing large and wide holopad on it.

"About what?" Ryan asked, with a attitude.

"Your father is dead." P'hail said.

Ryan got upright.

"No, he is not," Ryan said. "I can feel the family bond: pops is still alive."

P'hail looked at the man in pity.

"You have the phantom bond." P'hail said.

"I do not have the phantom bond. That is illogical to have." Ryan said.

"Why do you talk like a human when you are a human?" P'hail said.

"That is like asking superman why he wears a suit to wear when he appears to save the day." Ryan said.

"You have the appearance of a human." P'hail said.

"I have the physiology of  a  Vulcan with human ears." Ryan said, proudly.

"Counselor Troi will be visiting you." P'hail said.

Ryan cocked up a eyebrow.

"A beastazoid?" Ryan said. "Seriously? I don't need that. I just know the truth. My father is alive. I would know if he was _dead_."

P'hail sighed.

"Half Beastazoid," P'hail said. "You do need it."

"I don't need counseling," Ryan said, firmly.  "I know the truth. It is fact."

                                 *                                                                                                                            *

"Hello." Came the one worded greet. 

Troi came into the cadet's room.

"Beastazoid." Ryan said, biased. 

Troi shut the door behind her.

"I know how you must be feeling--" Trou started but she is interjected by the young boy. 

"I am annoyed, everyone says pops is dead!" Ryan said. "Which is not true."

Troi raised a eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I can feel him. He is still out there."

"That is natural for you to feel that way."

"How do I feel to you?"

"Irritated and upset."

"Then you know if I were a full fledged Vulcan I wouldn't be feeling this way for no reason! My father is out there and my mother and her boyfriend is saying MY POPS IS DEAD!"

"That is understandable."

"You don't understand."

"I understand your grieving for a great loss."

"Ok, look," Ryan said, putting his hands together. "Do you want me to show you this feeling? I have recently mastered mind-melds."

Troi shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't." Troi said.

"You are afraid," Ryan said, noticing her eyes expression. "You are afraid I will see something."

"No," Troi lied. "I am not."

"You lost some-one, and you are afraid your emotions will show," Ryan said. "I don't think I am the one who needs the counseling. I am not the only one thinking my  loved one is not dead." He glanced over toward the door. "I don't know your story but I can only assume . . . I am sorry. I can't talk to someone who is looking at me like a empty plate."

Ryan left the room leaving a stunned Troi.

How did he read her that easily?


	10. The truth is out there

Ryan did research about Deanna Troi Riker.

No wonder.

She lost her husband in a Klingon attack.

William T. Riker.

The Klingons vehemietly denied ever having him and said if they had came across him, he would have died without honor.  Her husband, assumingly, was part of a ship that went to a Klingon outpost where there was a smaller starship being under the offensive. Riker was beamed  to the other ship to captain it while the other ship did its part in defending the star fleet vessel. No one knew what happened in that ship. There was a Romulan vessel coming by, actually, three of them. Romulans claimed he wasn't aboard. The klingon claimed they intercepted no transport readings that someone was beamed. The Star Fleet vessel said that Riker WAS beamed somewhere.

It then occurred to Ryan that logically, the transporter had a glitch.

His pattern is out in space still there, frozen in time.

So Ryan did what was logical.

"Where are you going?" Cadet Wesley  Gunn asked.

"For the past five years Mrs Riker has believed her husband was dead or alive," Ryan said. "And I am going to prove that she is right. One way or another."

Wesley gasped.

"But--but," Wesley said. "That was the most well known and reported death in Star Fleet! You are insane!"

"You are quite welcome to join me on this mission," Ryan said. "I accept all consequences."

"Some-one has to make sure you don't die in space!" Wesley followed Ryan into the shuttle.


	11. Coming back

"We have been here for a daaaaay,Picard." Cadet Wesley whined.

"Stop whining," Ryan said. "I believe there is a pattern."

Wesley straightened up in the chair as Ryan was hard at work.

"Where's he gonna appear?" Wesley asked.

Ryan looked over to the boy  with blonde hair.

"Logically, behind us." Ryan said, then he turned his attention back to the consoles

Wesley turned himself toward the back as a figure came into play.

A man with a well cut beard, a star fleet uniform that was totally outdated and five years old but looked good.  He had one hand on his holster that still held the phaser. He had black shoes. His eyes were still their well known color being a gentle blue. He had a combadge on the right side of his chest on the breast area. He faced toward the two young men. Then Commander Riker became solid before the men.

Riker appeared to be confused.

"This is not the _Yorktown_." Riker said.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Ryan said, turning around. "Mr Riker."

"Oh my god, he hasn't aged a day." Wesley said.

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"You have been stuck in the transport system with your pattern in space. No one picked up your pattern due to . . . The _Yorktown_ was destroyed. What remained of it crash landed on a nearby planet where the Klingons quickly raided with their fleet and finished off the crew," Ryan explained. "It has been five years since you went missing, Commander. Everyone thought you were dead."

Riker looked at the men with eyes wide.

"Dead?" Riker said.

"There was nothing you could do," Wesley said. "You could have died there."

Riker came to the back seat then sat down, taking in the information, coming to terms.

"Aren't you the son of that Vulcan?"

"He is dead, sir."

"The last of the Vulcans. . . How?"

"Vaporized."

Ryan's face turned red.

"No!" Ryan said. "He's not dead! I can feel the bond!"

"We have proof that he is dead," Wesley said. "You are going to reconcile that."

"And who killed him?" Riker inquired.

"A klingon." Wesley said.

"The youngest Vulcan to become captain just dies by a phaser?" Ryan said. "Klingons kill with their daggers not their phasers."

"How do you know so much?"  Wesley asked.

"I was undercover with them considerably seven years ago," Riker said. "And I am pretty sure that the legendary captain in star fleet wouldn't die in such a means."

Ryan smiled.

"Commander," Ryan said. "I believe you need . . . well. . . to wear the newer version of the uniform. No offense, but that skirt is outdated."

                                                                              *                                                                                                *  
Troi was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

Cadet Ryan Lee Picard and Wesley Gunn had left the academy two days ago. She had spoken to the mother of Wesley, who seemed certain that her son likely went to make sure  the Picard heir would be sane and making sure he got back in one piece. She had also spoken to Beverly Picard. Beverly sighed, her shoulders sulking making the comment, "We are both suffering as of recently." in a sad tone. Troi had held back that Ryan had read her. Not many people could read her. No one could do as much as her imzadi. Vulcans were observant and so were humans.

She had just gotten word the shuttle that was stolen had been returned and she was having a visitor.

Troi assumed it would be one of the boys to come apologize for leaving so suddenly.

There were three beeps.

"Com in." Troi said, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

And in came a man who she had lost five years ago.

"Bill." Troi said.

"Deanna." Riker said.

Riker and Troi embraced into a hug.

"I missed you so much." Troi said, tearfully.

"I am here, now," Riker said. "And I am not leaving you again."

She clenched at his back.

"They said you died." Troi said.

"Turns out the transporter glitched," Riker said. "Picard's kid got me out."

Troi broke the hug.

"Where is he?" Troi asked.

"He beamed himself to a Klingon outpost," Riker said. "He wants to find the truth. You have to admit: the way Picard died is awfully suspicious."

Troi felt the side of Riker's face with a appreciative smile with tears in her eyes.

"Let's keep it between us, Bill." Troi said.

Troi understood what mission Ryan set himself on.

To prove his father _is not dead_.


	12. Warn

"He is fading." The Klingon Doctor said.

The Klingon Doctor is Farce, son of Harlem, the house of  Harlem.

"But he is healing." John-Luc said.

"And dying." Farce said.

"That does not make sense. If one is healing, shouldn't they recover?" John-Luc said.

"Yes . . . and no." Farce said.

John-Luc was surprised and confused, and irritated.

"Doctor, what is wrong with my first officer?" John-Luc said,

"He . . .His mind is slipping. It doesn't have that strength to go on." Farce said.

"Then he would be dishonored for dying without being in combat," Or something relating to an act of honor. "May I. . . be alone with him, Doctor?"

"Say your goodbyes." Farce said.

Farce walked out of the small cramped room leaving the Klingon.

This was not logical.

The alien being aboard the Ferengi ship had taken out his second commander. Chewie. Dead. The events that transpired had led the skilled deadly creature aboard their ship. It had taken some difficulty to slay this beast. Warn had attempt to fought it earning some injuries including one that at first was life threatening and was taken care of shortly after the beast had been slain. The creature's blood was the cure to its own poison. Several of the crew members aboard this ship now hard scars to prove they bravely fought against one beast that killed merchants with their bare hands and weapons.

Work as  a team.

Not as a group of ravaged frightened dogs.

That simple correction saved all their lives.

"Warn, you fool," John-Luc said. "There was no chance you could have saved Chewie. Shaming yourself like this . . . is disheartening. I thought Klingons were. . ." John-Luc looked over his shoulder toward the direction of the door then back to the klingon on the dark red crimson bed that lacked any  comfort. "Able to get pass their survivors guilt. Apparently, I am wrong . . . But I have a feeling you are not quite done yet." He put his hands on the psi points of Warn's head. "Not in this life time."

John-Luc closed his eyes.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts . . ." John-Luc said.

John-Luc knew this was a risky operation.  He hadn't done this before: trying to savage what remained of the person and bring them back. He did like risks but this. . . this was a far greater risk as it hadn't been done in a hundred years. A long time ago a Vulcan before his time had done it and the results were very amazing. One that had occurred in the 22nd century becoming something of a legend. Although they were mates and not acquaintances who barely knew each other like in this situation. John-Luc gladly accepted the consequences.

It had been two days since the slay of The Lurker.

John-Luc traveled in the darkness.

Mind-melds were easy.

But searching for the mind?

Not so easy.

Well, maybe.

He had to find the light of the mind.

_Warn._

John-Luc could feel traces of what once inhabited this darkness. He could sense it was growing weaker. He followed the trail until he came across a flying little ball that was slowly losing steam and power. He could feel the person and their complex sophisticated persona floating across from him. He nudged at the mind. _Hello, this is John-Luc Picard,_ John-Luc greeted, _we met before. A long time ago._ _Your captain requested I be beamed aboard this ship and bring you back to your senses._ John-Luc had only hope this could work. _Your life is not yet over. From what I understand . . . You suffer from survivors guilt. You are dying from it._

The mind grew weaker.

And you are better than that!, John-Luc shouted, _Wake up and smell the roses!_ He pressed harder approaching the mind. _You are a Klingon. Not a human. You. are. a. Klingon. who will die without honor and so will everyone in your family_. He didn't want to risk making a marriage bond just to save this young Klingon's mind.  He intended to become a Vulcan once more and be at peace.  Marriage bonds would save the ailing mind and prevent them from leaving. Marriage bonds are the kind of ones that survive up until death then it can bring the other into the death trap as well if the mind isn't properly shielded and protected by then. The pain of losing  a significant other mentally is very, very terrible. John-Luc had heard many of these stories and this is why he never did a marriage bond with Beverly.  He did not want to risk her life. This risk was heavier on his mind.

He wouldn't take that risk.

Not even if his life depended on it.

John-Luc could sense the mind growing stronger.

 _Good_ , John-Luc thought, _live long and prosper._

_Wait, Picard--_

John-Luc let go  stepping back then he exited the room.


	13. Just the beginning, really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the end for this part of the installment.

The crew that served under Pikard had since disbanded.

Warn was asking everyone  regarding John-Luc Picard's sudden . . . arrival. He could remember how faint and dim life seemed to be in his point of view trapped in his own mind. He could feel sudden warmth entering him.  Then a voice of authority he never heard before radiating in his mind. It acknowledged the obvious of what he was feeling.  Then some force grabbed him by the shoulders, imaginary shoulders, but it definitely felt like his shoulders!

He knew it was a Vulcan.

Only a Vulcan would know how to do that.

Then the Vulcan put it forwards that he would die without honor and dishonor his house.

So naturally Warn had to fight awake and bring himself out of this mess.

Warn could feel those tendrils around his figurative shoulder. He could feel the warmth coming off them. His white figure staring at a golden, very brightly (might he note), and this sudden . . . sense of hope? No, it was something more. There was something complete about it. It had some . . . logic. He could feel there was something on the Vulcan's mind. He was trouble and determined. Stubborn, determined, and very willing to knock Warn to his senses. To be reminded of what his depression is leading him down toward.

Warn was at a bar.

A Klingon bar.

No one had seen Pikard after they landed on Kronos.

No one had seen John-Luc Picard.

To the federation: he was dead.

But to Warn?

He was very much alive.

The only one in the medical quarters was Farce and Captain Pikard.  Pikard had been the last one out of the room before he made a miracle recovery. His grip around the cup tightened. Someone knew how to mind meld. No, his captain was a Klingon not a Vulcan! Besides, that is impossible. Vulcans cannot transform into Vulcan unless-- . . . He went under the disguise of one or through genetic changes . . . . That is possible. Changing his appearance through genetics.

Pikard was the last one out of the room.

In fact, he was alone with Warn's body for five minutes.

It had been a week since Warn last saw the crew members he had known on Pikard's ship.

Wait.

What if.

Pikard and Picard were the same person?

He dropped the cup to the counter.

. . . Then what happened to _his_ captain?

No wonder he was confused.

WHAT DID Q DO?

Warn got up ignoring the other Klingons then headed toward the exit ignoring the Klingons engaged in fights.

Why hadn't he been told?

John-Luc saved his life.

For that, Warn owes him deeply and John-Luc owes him answers.

 **The End**.


End file.
